Observations on Khepri
by Magical Kiro-chan
Summary: (Worm x Lobotomy Corporation, oneshot) A young woman in a black bodysuit appears out of nowhere within a facility owned by Lobotomy Corporations.


Abnormality designation: Khepri

Designation number: O-1-22

Threat level: [s]Zayin[/s] Waw (see 'Nothing There Breach Incident 1' below)

Khepri is a humanoid abnormality, who has so far shown no significant hostile intent towards the employees of facility X-374. Current directives are to treat her with any actions except repression and instinct; Khepri has expressed in no uncertain terms that she is adverse to the two actions mentioned.

Khepri appeared within an empty, unreserved cell in a flash of light, bleeding heavily from the head. Standard Abnormality Quarantine Protocols were put into effect, and a single agent ('Paul') was dispatched to interact with her. Paul reported that the readings indicated she was physically equal to a 18-year-old human female, although there were multiple anomalous growths within her brain that seemed to have been pulverized by whatever caused the wounds on her head. Paul requested medical aid, citing that the blood loss would result in Khepri's death according to human biological standards. The request was tentatively approved by the facility overseer, seconded by the facility AI. After the requisite medical treatment, Khepri made a miraculous recovery, most likely caused by the mandatory Cogito injections given during the procedure.

The name 'Khepri' was given by the abnormality herself. Khepri refers to a god of rebirth from the ancient Egyptian pantheon, which has lead some agents to suggest she may have some sort of power linked to healing, something which is further backed by her recovery from the bullet wounds in her brain.

[s]Until the point of this report's composition Khepri has not exhibited any sort of supernatural power other than her incredible recovery from brain damage. She is apparently capable of higher thought and reasoning, having conversed with agents with no measurable detriment to their psyche. It is also worth noting that she produces much less Positive Enkephalin compared to other abnormalities, and does not produce any Negative Enkephalin at all.[/s]

Khepri is able to control any entity that qualifies as an insect. This includes other abnormalities, such as Queen Bee. (see 'Nothing There Breach Incident' below)

Breach info: [s]Khepri does not breach containment. (see 'Wall Gazer Panic Incident 5')[/s] Khepri will exit containment if there are multiple abnormalities or an Aleph-level abnormalities who have breached containment, and will commence attack with her abilities. After the threats have been suppressed, she will voluntarily return to her cell. (see 'Nothing There Breach Incident 1' below)

Regarding the 'Wall Gazer Panic Incident 5': At XX:XX, XX/XX/XXXX, the Teth-level abnormality referred to as 'Wall Gazer' let out a loud scream that caused nearby agents to fall into a panic. One of them, agent Mao, underwent mental shutdown and opened the door to Khepri's containment cell before committing suicide. When suppression teams arrived, Khepri was still inside her cell, and security footage indicated that she had not even taken a single step beyond the quarantine line. This incident was one of the deciding factors in her threat level being designated Zayin.

Regarding the 'Nothing There Breach Incident': At XX:XX, XX/XX/XXXX, the Aleph-level abnormality referred to as 'Nothing There' breached containment after killing and absorbing agent Jameson, who was interacting with it at the time. Two squads were dispatched to deal with it, but were nearly wiped out before Khepri arrived with Queen Bee and its minions in tow. Khepri displayed remarkable strategic acumen, using the Queen Bee and its minion to keep it from healing its wounds and transforming into its secondary form while the remnants of the squads sent killed it. After Nothing There was suppressed, Khepri left, returning herself and Queen Bee to confinement before a dedicated suppression team could arrive on site. After this incident, Khepri's threat level was increased to Waw.

Appended are two text logs of interactions between agents and Khepri:

Log #011325

Assigned agent: Piper

Action: Attachment

[Piper enters the containment cell. Khepri is sitting in a provided chair behind the quarantine line, idly tapping her fingers against the armrests.]

Piper: Good morning!

Khepri: Good morning, I guess.

Piper: How are you feeling today?

Khepri: As well as anyone who's been locked up in solitary confinement for weeks feels.

Piper: Oh-

Khepri: That is, I don't particularly feel good, but I don't really feel like breaking out of my cell like you've told me some of the other 'abnormalities' do.

[An awkward silence ensues. Piper appears to be nervous, repeatedly tapping her right foot against the floor.]

Piper: How's your head?

Khepri: It's healing fine. At least I think it is. It's crazy that it's healing at all, to be honest.

Piper: Why's that?

Khepri: Back in Br- the place I came from, there was a person who could heal any physical injuries with a single touch. Except there was one place she couldn't- wouldn't touch. The brain.

Piper: I see.

[Piper jots down a note on her clipboard. Though Khepri is visibly uncomfortable from being watched, she does not show any outward signs other than slight twitches.]

Khepri: You know, it's rather funny if you think about it. The company that owns this facility's called Lobotomy Corporation, right? And right before I got here, I got a forced lobotomy via 9mm bullet.

Piper: Can you tell me more about what happened?

Khepri: No.

[Silence. Then the timer rings, signalling the end of a session.]

Piper: Well, Khepri, I think we've had a, productive session, don't you think.

Khepri: I don't know. I didn't really tell you anything, after all.

[Piper leaves the containment cell through the door, unhindered by Khepri. Session ends.]

Log #021552

Assigned agent: Emma

Action: Attachment

[Emma enters the containment cell. Khepri is sitting cross-legged on the ground, an empty tray with eating utensils next to her.]

Emma: Hello, Khepri.

Khepri: Where's Piper?

Emma: She's currently indisposed. Instead, I'll be working with you this time. My name is Emma.

[Khepri visibly tenses, and the camera shows her jaw moving as she grinds her teeth together.]

Khepri: Please leave.

Emma: Uh-

Khepri: Please. And next time, send Piper.

[Emma quickly leaves the cell. After she leaves, Khepri repeatedly clenches and unclenches the muscles of her left hand.]


End file.
